Conventionally, inkjet printers configured to perform inkjet printing are extensively used. As known inks used with the inkjet printers, metallic inks having metallic luster are known. Examples of the metallic inks that have been put to practical use are solvent inks containing metallic pigments in the form of scaly particles (Patent Literature 1).